


Clover

by Benben



Series: Kaishin shorts (Benben) [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Clover - Freeform, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Hiking, I Wrote This Instead Of Another Story, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benben/pseuds/Benben
Summary: 'You're free now, father.' I smiled.They'renow gone. Nothing left.Where Kaito was reminded of his father.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Kaishin shorts (Benben) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787884
Kudos: 42





	Clover

I picked one of the clover nesting on the patch of the ground. And looked at it closely.

It's a 4-leaf clover.

I smiled. Then keep it. We're now in the mountains, hiking. And Shinichi is way up over there.

I rolled my eyes. He's so focused on his goal that he forgot to appreciate the view.

I looked at the city below while twirling the clover. The view is fantastic! It's different when you're hovering in the city and when you're really seeing the city from afar.

"Oi Kaito!!" Shinichi yelled.

I looked up at him and saw him frowning. "Let's go!!" I pouted. "You should enjoy the view! We would get at the top sooner!" But he didn't hear me. I pouted more then looked at the cloverleaf.

4-clover leaf reminds me of my father.

 _'Kaito!'_ he yelled when I'm doing something naughty.

 _'Kaito...'_ he whispered while comforting me through my cries.

 _"Kaito."_ He said with mirth on his eyes when he just performed a magic trick that I still can't do.

I smiled fondly at it.

My father is one of the rarest gems on the earth. They're really hard to find.

He brought me joy and introduced me to the magic he had. But it had dwindled to a trickle. To the point that I can't even remember the good times.

The murder. Pandora. **Them**.

 _'But now'_. I blew the cloverleaf and let it fall on the side of the mountain. ' _You're free now, father'_ I smiled. **They're** now gone. Nothing left.

I looked up at Shinichi. One of the rare gems I found. 'And this boy of yours have now someone to give his _loving_ attention to.'

I face my back on the edge. "Shinichi," I called. "Hmm" he turned around to look at me.

Then when he saw me shocked registered on his face. "K-Kaito." He firmly said just like how my father would say it if I'm going to do something naughty.

I smirked at him then let my body fall on the edge.

"KAITO!" I heard him yelled.

The air pushing on my back is exhilarating. Then I activated my hang-glider.

I hooted.

I'm looking down at the city when I saw Shinichi flying towards me.

"Ba-ro! I thought we're going to use this on the top?" He shouted through the air.

"Well, I'm known for being unexpected."

I replied while grinning at him.


End file.
